Castle Estelwen
by Sephira Vanya Estelwen
Summary: HI guys, welcome to my home castle estelwen. have a sit and enjoy the food. maybe some of the character will come for a visit! anyways let us start and let the madness ensue!
1. Chapter 1

I grinned as I walked into my new home. It was a very large and gothic looking castle with tons of beautiful stain glass windows and other cool castle features.

"Sweet." I yipped as I did a little happy dance. I laughed as I looked around the place before setting up the place. After several hours I finally got the place to how I liked it. (note time moves differently here)

"Now that I have the plavce to my liking I wonder who'll visit first?" I asked myself.

DING DONG!

I squealed as I ran towards the door. Boris, my very large butler was already there getting the door.

"Thanks Boris." I yelled as I waited for whoever was here to enter. My smiled turned into a grin when I saw my first guests.

"SHANKS ACE!" I yelled as I lunged. Shanks laughed as he caught me, giving me a big hug before passing me to Ace, who fell asleep hugging me.

"Uh…" Shanks laughed as I punched Ace awake.

"Ow." He muttered rubbing his head. I smiled as I lead the two to one of the family rooms in the castle. The one we walked into was designed like a pub which made Shanks and Ace feel right at home.

"So how are you guys?" I asked as one of the servants gave us drinks.

"Doing good, thought that it was long over do for a visit." Shanks answered. Ace chuckled as he read a text.

"Pops and the other will be coming soon along with Luffy and his crew." He said. I cheered. Shanks grinned at my bahvior.

"So you've been writing lately?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Yep. Actually I'll be starting to publish soon. I was accepted on ." I cherped. Shanks chuckled as he patted me on the head.

"Good for you, so how what are you posting first and who is it for?" Ace asked, finally getting into the conversation.

I grinned evily as I looked at Ace.

"I'm writing about Ace wearing a pink tutu and dancing with Jango to milkshake." The look on his face was priceless. Shanks and I laughed so hard that we had to lean on each other for a second to get our breath back.

"Oh god, that's was hilarious." Shanks crowed still laughing. Ace was glaring at us, well mainly me. After about five minutes of nearly passing out I finally got myself under control.

"Oh don't worry Ace, I not that mean, wellt o you to Teach though, is a whole nother story." I assured the young Pyro. He glared at me before giving me a grin.

"Though the first story is for you Ace, it's a not like that. You get a girlfriend." I told him. He didn't seem to happy about that.

"Why do I have to be the first one why not him?" He said as he pointed at Shanks. I sighed dramicaly as I laid down on the couch.

"Oh dear Shanks, he's questioning my reason again." I fake cried. Shanks tried to hold it in but in the end he couldn't stop the chuckle at my antics. I laughed softly before getting back up.

"Because Ace, he's the next one on line." That got both of them to shut up. Shanks didn't look happy. That hurt.

"You two seriously doubt my writing skillz?" I asked, giving them the kicked puppy look. They turn away but I knew that I won.

"I ahte when she does that." Ace muttered.

"I know." Shanks agreed. I sighed as I looedk at the two.

"Relax, it won't be that bad. And it you too really hate it, then you can delete it when I'm finished." I told them.

"Deal."

I looked down at my watch.

"Well you too can start now with the first chapter, it's kind of short but should give you some ideas. Who know maybe you too could help me with the story." I told them grinning. (go and read the first chapter if you please people and please review, I would like to know if I'm doing good both here and in my stories.)


	2. Chapter 2

I danced around after reading the emails I got.

"I've only posted to things and people are already adding me as favorites and giving me reviews! YAY!" I cheered. Shanks laughed at me while Ace read the first chapter.

"Not badSeff." He said as he finished the first chapter. I grinned as I glomped his head before running around the room dancing.

"I'm so happy! Most of my friends don't like my stories." I said looking a bit down at the mention of my friends. (seriously they do not like my stories but it's mainly because they don't get them for some reason.)

"Pretty sure it's because they don't have your skillz." Shanks assured me, making me cheer up. I smiled as the door bell went off again.

"YAY! More people!" I yelled as Boris lead more people into the room, which turned out to be the whole whitebeard crew.

"HI POPS!" I yelled. The huge man laughed as he patted me gently on the head, which still kind of made me head ache.

"What did you guys think of the story so far?" I asked. I got a lot of okay's and nods.

"Eh…" I glared at Teach. I hate him for some strange reason, he reminds me of a weasel but then again I'm insulting weasels.

"You have something against my story?" I asked in a deadly voice. Everyone went quite as they watched Teach sweat from nervousness.

"Hey Seff, want some rum?" Someone asked.

"RUM!"I squealed as I ran after the person. Teach let out a whew as he realized how close to death he just was. He jumped when someone placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I would just smile and nodded next time if I were you, she gets pretty defensive when it comes to her stories, especially when people are rude which I know you are." Thatch said. Teach glared at the commander as he walked away, probably to find me and cheer me up.

(well here's another post! thanks guys for reviewing and favoriting my first posts so far. I feel LUrved! anyways I will try to post one chapter a day but i will not make promises due to the fact that I work weird hours. if you have any request, just let me know! chapter two for From the Ashes will be up soon so go read!)


	3. Chapter 3

I look at everyone.

"So what do you think of the story so far?" I asked. Shanks smiled at me.

"Seems to be looking good, though the woman seems to be a bit of a grouch." He answered. I laughed.

"Well that won't change to much till much later I'm afraid. What about you Ace?" He just glared at me.

"I'm not an idiot." I snorted as I fell off my chair.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! She called you a moron not an idiot." I told him after my laughing fit.

"When will we be introduced?" Someone from the crew yelled.

"Soon. In the next few chapters, I have to wait for the girl to heal a bit first before letting her into yours hands." I yelled back. A bunch of people laughed at that.

I was about to say something else when the door bell rang again. I yelled as Boris went to get the door. I wonder who it is this time, maybe it's the straw hat crew?

(thanks for your reviews guys. Sorry that this chapter is short but I have to get to work. I'll try to post later. Have fun reading.)


	4. Chapter 4

"SEEEEEEEEEEEEFFFFFY!" A loud voice yelled as black blur raced towards me. I let out a yelped as it slammed into my chest.

"Damn it Luffy. You don't do that to a lady." Sanji said as he tried to pry the boy off me.

"LUFFFFY! I squealed as I hugged him before hugging Sanji. He went all weird on me with the hearts in his eyes and stuff. I laughed when Nami walked in and slapped him back to normal.

"Hi guys, come on in." I greeted the Straw hat crew. I frowned when I saw that they were one person less.

"Hey were Zolo?" I asked. Sanji grinned as he leaned against a nearby wall.

"Marino head probably got lost again." I sighed as I grabbed a nearby servant.

"Please tell the others to keep an eye out for Zolo. If any of you find him please bring him here." The man nodded before leaving to go tell the other staff members.

"So what are you doing Seff?" Robin asked as I sat on the couch next to her. I smiled as I began explaining my story ideas and that I was publishing now.

"That's very nice. Will you be doing any for our crew?" She asked. Man she was a like a muse! She was giving a lot of new ideas.

"I wasn't thinking about it too much but I think I will. Especially for Sanji and Zolo." I said with an evil grin. Robin laughed as we toasted to my need ideas.

"SEFFY!" Luffy shouted as he glomped me.

"WHAT!" I yelled back grinning.

"Why aren't we in the story?" He whined. I rolled my eyes, chuckling as I pry him off. He was starting to cut my air off.

"You'll be introduced in the future Luffy. Right now I've just barely started the story." I explained. He didn't get it. At All. Man he's a moron, worse than Ace sometimes. Speaking of Ace, he still isn't talking to me. I feel kind of sad because of that. Meh, I'm gonna go find the rum.


	5. Chapter 5

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh." A low groan echoed throughout the large castle. The servants looked around fearfully as they tried to stay out of sight.

Shanks and Ace looked up from their game of chess when the low groan echoed again. Everyone from last night had gone home after drinking quite a bit. Shanks and Ace decided to stay just in case.

"I think that might be Seffy." Ace said, looking a bit worried and a bit scared. Shanks frowned, that groan didn't sound good at all.

"You think she's got a hangover?" The red head asked. Ace shook his head.

"She didn't drink enough to get one." He answered. Shanks gave him a look of disbelief.

"Seriously. It takes more than 7 bottles of rum to give her a hangover." The young pyro explained. Shanks looked a bit shocked, he though she only drank a bottle last night, not 7.

"I think she has a "

"ACHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"cold." Ace finished. He looked a bit more scared now seeing as he dealt with the crazy woman last time she had a cold. They're screwed.

(yeaaaaaah, I'm kind of sick so my posting up chapter might be a little late for the next couple of days and that's if I can get out of bed to type. I hate being sick!)


	6. Chapter 6

I groaned I tried to make my way down the stairs. I was sick and I need some tea or rum right now. I was almost down the stairs when the world started to spin.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed as I fell to what might be my death, or serious injury. Luckly fate loves me here.

"You okay Seff?" Shanks asked as I looked up at him. I gave him a small tired smile before turning my head away so that I didn't sneeze on him. Thank god Shanks was here, he was able to catch me before I went splat.

"I'm fine. Sick but fine." I snuffled as I felt myself being picked up. I snuggled into the warmth shirt as Shanks carried me to the bar family room.

"How is she doing?" I heard Ace asked as Shanks set me on the couch.

"Still sick." I answered. Ace laughed as he liad a warm, oh so lovingly warm hand on my forehead.

"Damn she's buring up." He said as he tried to pull his hand away. I let out a low groan as I pulled his hand back. Shanks laughed.

"Looks like you're not going anywhere anytime soon." He said. I heard Ace grumble before picking me up and setting me in his lap. God I love this boy! WARM!

"You've been demolted to teddy bear." Shanks said, laughing him ass off. I gave him a glare before snuggling back into Ace's warm body.

"I'm going to go make her something to help with the cold." With that I heard Shanks walk off.

"Hey you warm enough?" …..

Acelooked down to see me fast asleep. He gave me a small smile as he leaned back against the couch.

"What are we going to do to with ya?"


	7. Chapter 7

Shanks shooks his head as he tried to drown out my screaming.

"ACE GET BACK HERE!" I screamed as I chased after the little terd. He laughed as he ran away with a pair of my shorts. I'm so going to kill him!

"GOD DAMN IT FIRECROTH GIVE ME MY SHORTS BACK!" I screamed as I chased him around the room. Shanks was outright laughing his ass off as he watched me chase the moronic pyro around the castle. Or may the fact that I'm chasing him in my underwear. Yeah that might be why.

I let out a loud squealed when I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up to see Shanks grinning at me. I smiled at him before trying to kick Ace, who stopped jus tour of my reach.

"Ace give her, her shorts back." He told the young pyro. Ace grumbled as he handed me my shorts. I sighed as I slipped then on after Shanks put me back on the ground.

"Thank you Shanks." I said as I gave hima peck on the cheek. He grinned at me as he patted me on the head.

"No problem squirt." I laughed as I tripped Ace. He deserved it for taking my shorts and making me run after him in my underwear.

"Nice panties Seffy."

"ACE!" And thus begins the chase again.


	8. Chapter 8

I sighed as I looked up from my book. Ace and Shanks had left to go get a few things. I was alone in my castle and I was really bored. Bad things happen when I'm bored. Really bad things.

Anyways I'm in a large freaking huge castle with nothing to do. Something wrong here people. I smield as I got an idea.

A few minutes later, Pink was blaring throughout the castle. I was in my blue tank top and black shorts dancing and singing all over the palce.

"I dance around this empty house

Tear us down

Throw you out

Screaming down the halls

Spinning all around and now we fall."

I giggled as I DID run down the halls, spinning insanely.

"Pictures framing up the past

Your taunting smirk behind the glass

This museum full of ash

Now a rash"

I was about to run down another hall when I felt someone grab me around the waist. I looked up to see Ace staring at me. I looked up to see Shanks smiling down as me. I threw him a big grin as

"This used to be a funhouse

But now it's full of evil clowns

It's time to start the countdown

I'm gonna burn it down down

I'm gonna burn it down."

I laughed as Shanks and Ace stared to dance with me. Let me say one thing, Ace cannot break dance to save his laugh.

"What are you listening to?" Shanks asked once the music turned off and we sat down. I blushed as I laughed.

"Funhouse by Pink." I answered.

"Isn't that a color?" Ace asked. I laughed as I ruffled his hair. He gave me a putting glare as I grinned at him.

"It's also the name of the artist that I was listening to." I explained.

"So what did you guys get?" I asked. I swear a pair of fox ears appeared on my head as I tried to see what they got.

Shanks and Ace laughed as they hid the bangs.

"HEY NO FAIR." I yelled as I chased after them when they ran.

(hi guys, Seffy here. Anyways I'm having the urge to start another story but I have no idea to which one to start. I would love some ideas, though I have to say that I will NOT do any death note ones. I'm not good at those and I really never like the manga nor the show. Anyways tootles for now!)


	9. Chapter 9

I yawned as I looked at the paper. I was really quite around the castle today. Shanks and Ace had to go back and check up on their crew and other things, so I was left by myself. Even the castle servants were gone seeing as I gave them the day off.

"Man I'm bored, whish something fun and interesting would happen." I should have kept my mouth shut on that one but then again I was really bored but still. Be careful of what you wish for cause you might just get it, word for word. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK.

I jumped as a dark laugh echoed throughout the castle. Normally the dark evil laughter would be coming from me but damn not this time. Hell the laugh was even worse than mine and that's saying something.

I looked around and noticed that the place looked a lot darker than normally making the place look really creepy and dark. COOOOOOOOOL!

"I didn't know this place could look this dark, hmmmmmmmm this would be cool to do for Halloween." I said to myself as I went back to my paper. Whoever the hell was laughing would show up soon enough and if not maybe it was a stupid ghost that decided to haunt the place. Poor damn idiot, never will they be the same.

I was about to get to the part of the paper where it was taking about a killer that drained their victims before leaving their bodies to be found, which I rolled my eyes at that part, when the candle I was using went out.

"Oh, stupid candle." I muttered as I snapped my finger. It lit back up and I resumed reading and laughing at the stupid story. Seriously, if anyone had a brain they would realize that the killer is a vampire or at least a dark creature or someone trying to be one. People can be so stupid.

Anyways I was getting to the good part when the candle went out again. I sighed as I snapped my fingers again. It lit up again and then went out. I stared at the candle before snapping again and the same thing happened. I tried it a few more times before my temper kind of snapped.

"What the bloody damn hell." I hissed as I tossed the newspaper on the table. The room was dark but I could still see well enough, just not enough to read.

I looked around me but I couldn't find anything that was causing the problem with my candle.

"I swear if there is a ghost haunting me I'm so going to make you wish that you never be born let alone died to haunt me." I said, hopefully to either draw out the ass that was causing this or at least scare them away.

The dark laugh echoed again but this time it was coming from right behind me. I grinned as I turned around, lifting my hand up. In my hand was a small ball of blue fire that cast a soft blue light on a very tall figure.

I let the ire turn to white as I made it bigger. I nearly crapped myself in shock.

A tall man in a red ensemble watched me. He was grinning at me with shark like teeth and burnt orange red eyes. I suddenly remember the newspaper that I was reading earlier. Ah fuck me.

The tall man started laughing that dark laugh again and I realized that he read my mind.

"Hey stay the fuck out of my mind would you, I don't go reading yours." I snapped at him, surprising him out of his laugh. He stared at me for a minute before hysterically laughing. I watched him for a minute before turning around, planning on heading back to my paper.

I let out an ep when I felt two very cold and strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey buddy, hands of the merchandise." I yelled as elbowed him. Damn it was like hitting a stone wall or something. I guess I hit him hard enough because I hear d a low grunt as the arm fell away. I turned around slowly backing out of his reach.

I had to say he was a good looking creature even if he was one of the ones that more than likely given the chance would bleed me dry. Damn am I just a little morbid bitch. Hehehehehehe.

"Pray do tell me why you are in my home?" I asked, giving him a soul scorching glare as I placed hand on my hip. He seemed a bit taken back by my rather polite, calm, and if a bit unnerving attitude. I'm pretty sure he is used to people running away from him in terror.

I waited and waited and waited and waited. It looked as those he didn't have a very good reason for being here. I sighed as I turned around again. I smirked when I heard a loud thud.

"Do you honestly think I would be stupid enough to turn my back on you without a little something to stop you?" I stated as I looked back for a second. He was glaring at me this time as he held his hand, which was smoking a little. I shook my head as the smoke vanished. He was staring at me again. I rolled my eyes as I turned my head back around, heading over to the table with the newspaper.

"So why are you in my home?" I asked again as I opened the paper, snapping my fingers so that the candle lit up again. I didn't look up when the strange vampire appeared in front of me in the other chair.

"What are you?" He asked, giving me that grin. I laughed as I shook my finger at him.

"Tut, tut. I asked you first my dear and unless you are not a gentlemen, I do believe you owe me an answer." I lightly scolded him. The look on his face was priceless. I guess not many treat him this way. Oh this is going to be good.

"What was that?" I asked when he muttered something. He gave me an annoyed look.

"I was bored." He said. I chuckled as I went back to my paper.

"That would do it." I commented as I turned the page.

"By the way, I do not believe that I know you well enough to tell you what I am." I answered. I didn't have to look up to see the grin on his face. It seemed as though I found someone who like to mess with people just as much I did.

"Forgive me for my rudeness then. I am Alucard." He said as he gave me a small bow from where he sat. I laughed as I recognized who he was by his name.

"Ah so I have the famous kin slayer in my home. Welcome to castle Estelwen then. I am Seffy, lady of the castle." I introduced myself, finally putting my paper down to look at him. I do believe I have found my next vic…er I mean my next case.


End file.
